The 2 times Tina almost caught Sam and Mercedes
by Jadziwine
Summary: and the one time that she finally did. from Tina's POV but its A Samcedes Fic.


A/N: This is just for fun, because people aren't updating fast enough for my liking (Take the hint,peepz :p) and the is September 20th and I'm panicking! Reviews are nice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. as usual.

Not many people knew that Tina Cohen-Chang wanted to be a Private Investigator. like the ones on tv. you know the Murder she wrote, Diagnosis Murder type.

On her 8th Birthday she recieved a Nancy Drew bookset from her Aunt Margaret. At first she was a bit ungrateful, because she distinctly remembered asking for rollerskates.

but then she broke her arm, 2 months later, and boredom led her to the greatness of being a nosey busybody. she soared through those books.

and by her 11th birthday, her favorite Aunt Margaret gave her an Agatha Christie book and her secret longing blossomed.

The only person who truly knew her secret was Mike. he even knew that deep down she actually wanted to be a singing Private Investigator. like the ones from those old movies, with all the smokey backgrounds and lounge singing.

This being the case, she always liked to be on the lookout for something interesting to investigate.

Sure, she was a bit of a gossip. Everyone knew that part. but they didn't realize that she liked to dig a bit deeper before she jumped on the rumors bandwagon. that to her the gossip wasn't the important part, but the thrill of the chase, and the sweet satisfaction of having your intuition proven correct.

Thats why she stayed out of it when everyone accused Sam of cheating with Kurt and Quinn. she knew differently but would never stoop so low as to broadcast her findings.

Speaking of Sam Evans. he was her new case.

It started out innocently enough. Tina had walked by him, in the hallway, when his phone rang and his ringtone was a sultry R&B song she couldn't identify. "Sam listens to R&B?...no way... he must be hanging out with Mercedes or Artie WAY too much" Tina thought to herself suspiciously . Then that very same afternoon Mercedes belted out Christina Aguilera's " Ain't no other man" in glee. She did a fantastic job but Mercedes never really sings that possessive of love songs. it was like she was singing to someone.  
>That definitely set off Tina's spider senses, especially when she saw that Mercedes eyes rarely left the face of one smug looking,Sam Evans.<p>

So Tina decided to do some snooping.

The first time was 2 days later when Sam sang Jesse McCartney's "Shake" in gleeclub, with alot more soul than you would usually attribute to him. His hips gyrated in all the right ways, so she knew Mike had a hand in that, but everything else was all Sam. and it was more sexy than cheesy. Something was definitely up.

She planned on sticking around after class, to question either one of them but then Mike reminded her that she had promised to take him to his dentist appointment straight after school, so she missed the searing kiss Mercedes gave Sam the second the door closed behind Tina as Mike dragged her off to the parking lot.

The second time Tina nearly caught them was when she overheard Sam singing Robin Thicke's " Lost without you" in the auditorium, on the way to the bathroom. She listened to his crooning for a while thinking he was just practicing alone, but once she let the door swing shut, she was almost positive she heard Mercedes' familiar laughter, but when she turned back to check it out, she was hauled off by Sue Sylvester for dilly-dallying in the hallway.

And although Tina missed it, Sue definitely didn't. she saw Sam pulling Mercedes into a warm embrace, singing to her, as they swayed side to side, lost in their own world.

The third time Tina thought she might catch Sam and Mercedes in the act, she actually did.

She was walking out of the Lima Bean towards her car when She heard a guy singing a song in a low seductive tone, she couldn't quite makeout the song, so she decided to investigate further.

She moved around the corner to see the back of Sam,and knew he was the guy singing. she moved in closer to hear the song. it was "Bedrock" by Lloyd.

peering even closer, she saw he had Mercedes pressed up against the wall, with his arms on either side of her head, as he continued singing softly to her, he was grinding against her, while Mercedes actively and enthusiastically worked on giving him a collarbone hickey.

Tina grinned and backed away towards her car. She knew right all along! Mystery solved.  
> <p>


End file.
